The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires that all portable electronic devices that could cause interference with the navigation or communication system of the aircraft be shut off on commercial airlines. Determination of which products should be shut off and enforcement of such policy is largely left up to the individual commercial airline operators. Although some electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular phones and two-way pagers have not been proven to cause harmful interference with sensitive avionic equipment, commercial airlines request that such consumer products be powered down at least a period of time before and after take-offs and landings. Most passengers are willing to comply, but a good number of passengers inadvertently leave their portable electronic equipment on. Many passengers don't even realize that the portable electronic devices they're carrying are the type of devices the commercial airlines would like to have shut off. Thus, what is needed is a electronic device that includes a communication device that would remind a user to change the mode of operation of their electronic device before a particular event occurs such as boarding onto or deplaning from a airplane .